


Possession

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Ghost Possession, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Mind Meld, angry sirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not all hunts end the way they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first of this series. Not all stories will be linked, but the ones that are will be linked to this one so please read part 1 first.

This hunt wasn't going well.

The brothers had decided upon a job given to them by an older couple out on Washington who were struggling with a poltergeist problem. The couple said that there were things that would just fly off the shelves, and hit them when ever they entered these rooms. The husband also reported apparent child's laughter that would ring out when ever they would try to sleep. There were also points in a day when if quiet enough you would hear footsteps before the spirit would start throwing books, pictures, and on the latest occasion a set of kitchen knives. Dean had thought it would be just a simple salt and burn just like all the others they'd encountered. So both he and Sam signed right onto the case. With research they discovered that the poltergeist was the spirit of a young ten year old girl who had drowned on the property while in her bath tub. There was no records as to whether it was accidental or not, but what ever the case was they just had to take care of the body. Salt and burns were usually a piece of cake.

When the sun had set, and the moon was rising as a sliver of silver in the sky, the brothers pulled into the graveyard. It was rather small, but so was the town so hat did you expect? There were still multiple graves however, and it took some searching before they found the plot of land that belonged to the girls family. Her fathers gravestone stood tall over the tin one that marked where she was buried. Reading the stone, the name Julie Hernandez jumped out. The same name from all their research.

'' X marks the spot.'' Dean said, setting down one of the battery powered lanterns that he'd brought with him.

'' Start digging.'' Sam mumbled, setting the other lantern down to light it.

The digging was tough at this time of year. True, it may be spring, but the ground was still rock hard from the harsh winter the area had this year. The spades of the shovel cut through the dirt, but not as far as they would've if the dirt wasn't frozen solid. It took the two about an hour, and then the tip of Dean's shovel struck gold. The coffins lid was in sight, and was uncovered faster now that they'd reached their goal. The coffin lid wasn't hard to break in to. One solid strike from the shovels splintered the wood enough for them to get inside. Pulling the splintered chunks away revealed the body, or mainly ones and clothing, of the young girl from 1950 who had drowned in her bathtub. It was time to bring her out of that house, and let her pass on.

'' Alright, let's get to it.''

No sooner had Dean said that had a child's laugh filtered towards them. Sam and Dean turned from the grave, watching for movement. When nothing happened they turned back to finish their work, but were met with a sight of a young blonde girl. She tried to speak, but all that came out was angry gargle as water poured from her mouth.

'' What the hell?'' Sam mumbled. The girl let out a screech as she lunged at the brothers. Something flashed golden in front of their eyes, and then they were both sprawled on the ground. Dean looked to his left, seeing Sam already fighting to get the salt gun as the spirit came back at them. Noticing that the gun must've been caught, Dean gripped the salt canister in hand, and flung it at the spirit as she manifested between him and Sam.

The spirit howled in anger as she disappeared in a blur of gray and black smoke. She wasn't going to stay gone for long, so they had to move fast. Dean emptied the rest of the salt canister onto the girls bones, and threw it aside to bounce off a nearby head stone. Sam doused the body as Dean lit his lighter. 

The girls spirit manifested itself before them once more, this time going straight for Dean. Dean threw the lighter as the girl jumped up to push him back. He was forced back a good few feet, and stumbled over her headstone causing him to fall.

'' Dean!'' Sam felt the heat coming off the burning pile of bones as he watched his brother tumble back against the girls grave. The girl smiled weakly before her body disintegrated into smoke and ash. The ash soon turned to black smoke which dissipated into the night sky. Sam turned his attention from where the spirit had been to where his brother was. Dean hadn't moved since he'd fallen, not even a flinch when the cooling embers from the fire began to land on him. 

'' Dean?'' Sam crept over to Dean's side, noticing how his face was completely relaxed, and his eyes were closed. The headstone which his head currently rested against was colored with a crimson smear from where Dean's head must've made contact. Sam's mind went to all those books he'd read in the past about head injuries. All of them said that head injuries were pretty bad to start, but were worse when the person was also unconscious, and bleeding to boot. Sam knelt beside Dean, gently slipping a hand under his head to check for cuts.

There was a rather deep cut right at the base of his head. When he placed his hand right over it he heard a groan, and saw Dean fighting to get his eyes open.

'' Dean?''

'' Sam?.... What the hell?'' Dean pushed his brother off of him, the stinging feeling on his neck driving him mad. His head was spinning when he tried to sit up, and Dean was already getting annoyed when he saw the way that Sam's hands were hovering close. '' What are you doing?''

'' You hit your head Dean. You were out cold.'' Sam said.

'' I was?'' Dean looked up at Sam puzzled, not remembering being knocked out. He didn't remember seeing the bones get lit either, so that should be a clue.

'' Yeah, you were.'' Sam said, digging in his pocket for something to cover up Dean's wound. Dean beat him to it, already taking the purple bandana he carries and pressing it to his neck. The material was stained within minutes, and was only starting to slow by the time the fire started to die out.

'' Looks like we got her.'' Dean mumbled, watching as the last of the embers fell to the ground.

'' Yeah, now we gotta get you some stitches.'' Sam muttered, turning to grab the shovels. '' Think you can stand?'' He asked over his shoulder.

'' I can stand just fine.'' Dean said, putting a hand out to use the headstone as leverage. He was able to get up just fine, but when he took a step it was all wobbly like he was going to fall right back over.'' Then again, maybe not.'' Dean mumbled, keeping a hand on the headstone while the other still held down the bandana.

'' Then you can't shovel either.'' Sam mumbled, already setting to refilling the grave.

'' I could help.'' Dean shot back, taking one step forward only to be hit with a dizzy spell. His hand was back on the headstone, and his eyes blurred he watched Sam fill the grave.

It was official. This hunt SUCKS!

 

\---

 

It wasn't until almost one in the morning that the brothers finally pulled into the motel. Dean groaned as he took short steps into the room. Sam was not far behind, carting his laptop bag inside as he slammed the door. Dean was already patched up, and was given a diagnosis of a slight concussion. He wasn't dizzy anymore, but he was tired from the medicine they'd given him.

'' I'm beat.'' Dean mumbled, falling onto the closest bed in a heap.

'' We still have to map out the house again like they asked.'' Sam said.

'' You do it. Too tired.'' Dean said.

'' You'll think twice tomorrow.''

'' Sure I will.''

'' Jerk.''

'' Bitch.''

Sam just chuckled as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. There was another hunt he had in mind south from where they were, and he wanted to get a jump start on it. So with what little awareness he had left for the day, he set to work on doing research.

 

\---

 

It was around five that morning when he was pulled from sleep by a soft voice. It was like a little bell was ringing in his ear, but it wasn't annoying. The bell was soft, melodic, calming.

_He has to pay_ the voice said.

Sam pushed himself up from the table, rubbing at blurred eyes as he looked around the room. Dean was out cold on the bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before. He was letting out short soft snores, every now and then twitching like he was flinching from something. Must've been dreaming Sam guessed.

_can you help me make him pay?_

There was that voice again. It was the bell that had woken him up. It was right in his ear, talking quietly as if not to wake his brother.

'' Who's there?'' Sam asked.

_Make him pay for killing me. You will understand, because you're just like me._

There was a flash of something before Sam's eyes, and Sam felt the room grow many degrees colder. His breath fogged before himself, and frost began to creep across the surface of the table. Sam raced to his bag, looking for the gun filled with salt rounds. He pulled it out, holding it up as the black smoke from before filtered into the room. The smoke didn't take a form right away, but it did speak to him.

_We're both alike. So why won't you help me? Please let me in?_

_'_ ' Who are you?'' Sam asked, pointing the gun at the smoke.

_Reach into your pocket, and I'll show you._

'' My... Pocket?'' Sam took one hand off the gun, searching his pockets thoroughly. When inside his jacket his hand brushed against something metal. There was a coin shaped item that was attached to a chain. Pulling it from her pocket, he found that it was some sort of locket. It was made of gold, and was about the size of a half dollar. The chain was made of tarnished silver, but the locket was still in tact.

There was a flash in front of his eyes, and he saw an image of a bathtub overflowing with water.

_Let me show you._

_The bathtub was filled with water. There was an arm holding her under as bubbles rose to the surface, and the person was snickering about her dying. The image changed to show the boy, who had to be no older than fifteen. He looked directly at Sam, and his eyes flashed black as the girl let out the last of her breath._

_Please. Let me get Revenge!  
_

'' NO!'' Sam tries to throw the locket down, but finds that he no longer has control over his arm. His hand is clutching the locket tightly under her control. His vision was doing something strange. It was fading in and out. He could hear someone other than the bell calling his name, but it sounded distant. It was so far away that Sam thought he couldn't reach it. His entire body fell out of his control, and then his vision went black as the bell spoke clearly to him.

_Now you're mine._

 

_\---_

 

When Dean woke up from his long overdue nap he was shocked to see Sam standing over him. He had his gun in hand, pointed at something that he couldn't see. That's when he felt the temperature in the room drop, and saw his breath mist before him.

'' Sam?''

There was something building up around his brother. Sam was completely surrounded by this black smoke of sorts. It was all over him, covering his body while he stood there staring at something held tightly in his hand. On closer inspection Dean could see that it was a golden locket which was swinging erratically back and forth in his grip.

'' Sammy!?'' Dean stood from the bed, going straight to Sam's side. He wasn't even listening to him. He probably couldn't even hear him. The black smoke was starting to pour into his brothers body now. It was entering through anything it could, going straight into his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes. '' SAMMY!''

The smoke was gone in under a minute, and Sam's body went limp.

'' Sam!'' Dean grabbed Sam as he fell, sliding down to the floor with him. Sam's eyes were closed tight, and his body was ice cold as Dean searched for a pulse. 

'' Come on Sammy, don't do this!'' Dean practically begged. Sam stirred in his arms, and Dean watched as his eyes flicked open.

Those eyes weren't his brothers.

These eyes weren't even the same color as Sam's eyes. They'd changed to the darkest shade of blue Dean had ever seen in a persons eyes.

'' Sam?'' Dean watched as Sam looked up to him, or what ever was inside of him. There was no emotion behind the gaze until Sam's hand shot out. Dean was flung up into the air, flying against the far wall with enough force to leave a hole where he'd hit. Sam stood from the floor, hand falling to his side as Dean fell against the floor.

 '' Sam is no longer here.'' He said, voice soft and light. This wasn't Sam at all. That locket must've had something to do with it.

'' Get out of my brother.'' Dean demanded, attempting to push himself up from the floor. The hit had rung his bells pretty hard, and that on top of what he was already dealing with wasn't pleasant to say the least.

'' Oh. I'm not going anywhere.'' He said, dropping the gun when he realized it wasn't the weapon he wanted. '' I need his body for awhile.''

'' What?'' Dean watched as something blurred before his eyes, and the locket was there. The thing inside Sam was waving it before his eyes like it was a prize.

'' You tried to destroy me back there. I couldn't let you kill me yet. Not until _he_ pays for what _he_ did.'' The thing became hostile, voice growing in rage as it turned away from Dean, tucking the locket safely into his pocket.

'' Julie.''

'' In the flesh... or spirit.'' she mumbled, turning to grab Sam's bag. It didn't take her long to find Sam array of hunting knives, and she grabbed on. The knife slid easily into Sam's pocket, completely invisible to someone who wasn't looking for it. '' I will have my revenge on the person who did this to me.'' Julie muttered.

'' Then take me instead. Let my brother go!'' Dean yelled, gripping at the wall to pull himself up.

'' I don't think that's how it'll work.'' Julie said, using the mocking tone in Sam's voice as she spoke. '' If I take you then you die. He'll live.... well, maybe.''

'' You son of a bitch.'' Dean mumbled.

'' I can't have you getting in my way.'' Julie said, gripping a role of rope. '' So I guess it has come to this.'' Dean watched as Julie used Sam's body to take the ropes, and a nearby chair over to where Dean was sitting. He was forced into the chair, head lolling from a dizzy spell as the ropes burned against his skin. At one point Julie grabbed Deans arm forcefully to hold him still, and it scared Dean to feel that cold of a temperature his brother was giving off. It was inhuman.

'' I'm going to get you for this.'' Dean said, watching as Julie tied off the last of the rope.

'' Not until I'm finished with my business.'' Julie said. She took the gun from the floor, and emptied the clip so it fell to the floor. Reaching into Sam's bag again, she pulled out a clip filled with normal rounds, and popped it into the weapon. '' So sit tight.'' Julie slipped the gun into the same pocket as the knife, and looked back to Dean with a smile. The same smile that Sam should be using himself. Julie took Sam for herself, and walked right out the door with the impala's keys in hand. She slipped a note onto the door saying do not disturb, and slammed the door.

'' Get back here! Let my brother go you BITCH!'' Dean screamed, pulling at the ropes that bound him to the chair. He could hear the impala's engine roar to life outside, and when he peered through the curtains, he could see the outline of his baby driving away. Dean pulled and yanked at the bindings, hoping to get some give but nothing happened. It was futile.

He was stuck, and there was no way he was getting free in his condition.

'' Shit!''

 

\---

 

Sam felt completely helpless after he blacked out. When he came to again he found that his entire body was out of his own control. He couldn't move any of his limbs, or turn his bead. He couldn't even blink on his own.

His entire being felt like the inside of a freezer. It was so cold, worse than the time he got trapped under a snow drift when he was younger. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when Julie got out of his body... If she got out of his body. She wasn't telling him anything. Not after what she'd shown him back at the motel room. So now he had no clue where he was, where he was going, or where Dean had gone. There was no way he had a ride now, because Julie had taken the impala which they were riding in. So his best bet was that Dean must've hot wired a car to get to him. That is, if he could get to him.

_There is no need to worry for him._ He heard Julie say.

'' What are you talking about?''

_He's got his own problems to worry about. Like how he's getting out of those ropes I left him in, and how he's going to get to **him** before me. _Julie said. _He's not coming for you, and I'm not letting him take you away till my work is done._

'' Trust me kid. You don't want to get on my brothers bad side.''

_Oh I already am._

Julie fell silent once more, and she didn't say another word as the impala moved down the road at a ridiculous speed.

 

 ---

 

Dean had been here for at least an hour, two at most, and he hadn't even shifted the ropes. His hands and wrists were red and raw from pulling at the ropes for so long. If he wasn't mistaken, there may be blood on the ropes from pulling so hard.

'' Come on! Move Dammit!'' Dean cursed, twisting his wrists once more to free himself. The ropes shifted slightly, but soon moved back into place. '' Shit!''Dean knew he was screwed. He'd tried everything. He tried shouting, and all that got was some angry shouts from the next door. He'd also tried to reach the knife tucked into his boot, but he wasn't able to reach it. what good was a pocket knife if it fell out of your hand? It meant nothing because when he grabbed it he immediately dropped it from his numbing fingers.

Sam, or should he say Julie, was god knows where, and he had no way to get free or to get to them before she got just what she wanted. Dean had tried to put the pieces together to figure out who _He_ was, the man that she kept talking about. He hadn't seen what ever she'd shown Sam, so unlike his comatose brother he was in the dark. There must've been a connection to the case that was keeping her here until she got revenge..... Shit! Why hadn't he thought if that before.

The man who they'd come in to help said something about having a younger sister himself before she died when he was a teen. It was still hard to prove without hard evidence, but it would make sense. He was the one the violence was placed on, and was the only one to witness the knives being thrown at him. Julie was his little sister, and now she was out to kill her brother. That left the question as to why. Why was it that Julie wanted her brother dead? What ever the reason, he had to stop her before she reached him. Gregory wouldn't be able to handle Julie if she was going to use Sam to kill him. If Gregory was strong enough in his old age to get Julie first, then Sam went with her.

 '' Dammit... MOVE ALREADY!'' Dean yelled, pulling hard enough to feel the bite of the rope in his skin. Blood dripped to the floor from the new slice in his wrists, but Dean ignored the pain as he fought against the ropes harder. He pulled at the ropes one last time, and then there was a ripping sound. Dean pulled again, and felt the ropes loosen enough to slip one of his hands through. He was free.

Dean ripped the rest of the rope off, letting it fall to the floor in a crimson stained heap. His wrists were torn up pretty bad, but that didn't matter now. Dean took a roll of gauze, and quickly wrapped himself up until he had enough time to get a good look at the damage. He threw the rest of the roll back onto the bed, turning to find the duffel full of the weapons he'd planned to clean before they left for their next job. Dean pulled out a few salt rounds for his pistol, and slipped them into his pocket with the gun tucked away in his belt. He grabbed the canister of salt he'd been saving to make more salt rounds, and carried it out the door with himself.

Finding a car wasn't that hard. He simply hot wired the car from next door, and after throwing the salt canister across the seat he was pulling out of the parking lot. Looking at the time he saw that it was ten till 7. Sam had been gone for at least an hour and a half, and it only took an hour to drive to Gregory's house. He may already be too late, but he had to try. So he pushed the cars engine to 80 miles per hour, and began to make his way back to the house.

 

\---

 

'' You can't do this Julie. You don't understand.''

_No, you don't understand. He has to pay for what he did to me._

Sam felt like he was trapped in a room made of glass. He could only watch as Julie used him to pull up to the large Victorian house that Gregory and his wife lived in. Julie was planning to kill them both, and there was nothing Sam could do from here. He had tried breaking the glass walls more than once. He'd tried to break free of Julie's control and take his body back but it was futile. He was stuck with her until she saw fit.

_Until I'm done you're mine Sam Winchester._

'' You can't kill him, Julie. He's not at fault for your death.'' Sam tried to persuade her. When she'd shown him how she died, he'd seen the way Gregory's eyes flashed black as he held her under. He'd fallen prey to demon possession, and was forced to kill her against his will. Now Julie was trying to kill the wrong thing, and he was helpless to stop her.

_He drowned me in that bath tub! He killed me! HE HAS TO DIE!_

Sam heard something shatter, and then glass was raining down on them both. Sam felt the glass cut his cheek when it grazed him, but Julie didn't flinch from it. She looked over, and saw that the window she'd been looking through was shattered thanks to her anger flaring. There was a voice from inside shouting something about kids being stupid or something. Julie smiled, and Sam felt dread welling up as Julie began to walk for the front door.

_It's show time._

 

_\---_

 

The house came into view after forty minutes of driving. Dean's heart almost screamed for joy when he saw the old Victorian house come into view. On closer inspection he could see the impala parked right out front. When close enough to park, Dean left the hot wired car right beside the impala.

'' Shit.'' Dean knew that he may be too late. Gregory and his wife may already be dead, and maybe Sam was to. Dean loaded his gun as quickly as he could, and took the salt canister from the passenger seat. Running up to the door, he realized that it was standing wide open, and there was glass coating the entrance. He stepped over it, and listened closely as he stepped through the halls.

It didn't take long to hear an angry shout from one of the upstairs rooms.

_''You murdered me in cold blood!''_

'' I didn't do it. I swear, I never hurt you Julie.''

_'' You drowned me in that bathtub Gregory. I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!''_

Dean heard more glass shattering upstairs, and the windows around him shook and cracked in their place. That was definitely Sam's voice, but behind the voice it wasn't him. Julie had a sick mind to use his brother like this.

Dean rushed over to the steps, taking them two at a time when he heard something like a crash. There was a cry of pain, then more shouting from a female.

'' Leave him alone. What's gotten into you!?''

_'' He has to pay!''_

Dean ran towards the room the screams were coming from, and heard Sam, or Julie cry out in pain. Dean's hand gripped the door handle tightly, and he ripped it open to reveal what was going on inside.

Gregory was splayed out on the ground, blood covering his face from a long jagged cut to his forehead. He was breathing heavily while his wife stood over him. Her face was filled with fear as she glanced form her husband to where Sam stood on the far side of the room. That was when Dean noticed she was holding a large shard of broken glass in her hand, which was soaked with more than just her own blood. He looked back to see what was there, and found Sam standing there.

Sam was hurt. There was blood streaming from countless scratches to his right cheek, along with a long jagged cut across the palm of his hand. He must've grabbed the glass in her hands and cut himself.

'' Sammy, you with me?'' Dean asked, gun still trained on his brother as he took a step towards him.

_'' I've already said once, Sam's no longer here.''_ Julie told Dean.

'' But he's still in there. I know he can here me, so I have a message for him.'' Dean said.

_'' Oh yeah. What's that?''_

'' A warning. This may hurt.'' Dean held the gun up, and shot one round right at Sam's chest. The salt round hit dead center, right in the middle of Sam's chest. He went down, and then Dean jumped into action. He opened the salt canister, and poured thick lines of it across the doorway, and all the windows trapping the spirit inside. He then took what was left inside the canister, and drew a thick salt circle around Sam trapping the spirit in that.

'' What are you doing.'' Gregory's wife asked, dropping the glass shard from her bleeding hand.

'' Finishing this once and for all.'' Dean said, never turning from where Sam struggled to get back up. '' Can you get your husband out of here?''

'' I think so.'' She said, pulling Gregory to his feet. The old couple stumbled out the door after a moment or so, and then Dean turned his full attention to his brother and Julie.

_'' You again. Why do you keep getting in my way?''_

'' Well for starters you just tried to kill a man who is innocent.'' Dean started. '' And then you decided to use my brother as your puppet.''

_'' You are injured. You would've died if I used you.''_

'' You know, you keep saying that, but I don't believe you understood that I'm not as injured as you think.'' Dean said. '' My head may still hurt, and my wrists hurt after what you did back there,'' Dean held up his hands to reveal the gauze, '' but I can still take you out.''

_'' Give it your best shot then.''_

'' Very well then.'' Dean held the shot gun up once more, but this time he aimed for the pocket on Sam's jacket. The same pocket that held the locket. If he shot the locket, and destroyed it then maybe the spirit would leave, or at least get ejected from Sam's body. He watched as Julie just smiled, then the smile grew to a look of surprise as she threw out a hand to cover the pocket. So much for that. So Dean decided for a second tactic. He lunged forwards, jumping into the circle with Sam and Julie. The two fought inside the circle, both struggling to get the upper hand as punches flew. Dean hadn't realized it then, but the salt line behind him had been compromised when Julie shoved him back a few feet. Now she was free to roam the room.

_'' Not as smart as I thought.''_ Julie admitted.

'' Oh yeah?'' Dean asked, head already starting to grow fuzzy again. His hand was gripped tightly at his side, concealing something from her eyes. '' Then how did I get this?'' Dean held up his hand, and the golden locket hung from the silver chain. The locket dove from side to side as Julie watched it.

_'' How?''_

'' Grabbed it while you were trying to use me to break the circle.'' Dean said. '' You may have gotten smarter since you died, but you still have the sloppiness of a ten year old.''

_'' YOU'LL PAY!''_

Julie ran at Dean at full speed, trying to get to his neck. Dean was quicker. Now that he had the item tying her here, if he shot Sam then she'd be forced out. So with a second aimed shot, he fired into Sam's chest. The salt round exploded into white as it made contact, and Sam stumbled back a few feet.

His eyes changed back before the smoke began to flow out of him. It bellowed out of every opening it could, and when it was all out of him Sam fell fell back to the floor. The smoke that had once been inside of his brother took on the real form of Julie. The young girl's blonde curls hung heavy with dripping water as did her white nightgown. Her eyes bore the same color and anger that Sam's had when she'd been inside of him.

'' So this is the real you.'' Dean said.

_'' Why must you do this?''_ Julie asked, water flowing from her mouth as she spoke. _'' I had him, and you let him go.''_

'' Because he's not the one that killed you.'' Dean said.

_'' Who did?''_

'' It was a demon. You were killed the same way three other girls were before the demon was murdered by another hunter.'' Dean said.

_'' It was still my brother. He could've stopped it.''_

'' No he couldn't.'' Dean said, watching as Sam started to stir behind her. '' You never have control when you're possessed by a demon.''

_'' My brother killed me. He's going to die!?''_

Julies spirit turned to leave the room, but stopped when she saw the salt lines. She knew she was trapped.

'' You aren't leaving this room.'' Dean said, grabbing a lighter from his pocket. He dropped the locket on the floor, and doused it in salt and lighter fluid. Before he could light it though, Julie was on him. Her hands wrapped tightly around Deans throat as he was thrown back.

_'' If you won't let me kill him. Then I'll kill you.''_ Julie looked over to Sam, who was watching them. _'' Or maybe I'll just kill your brother. Make you suffer for stopping me.''_

'' Go to hell.'' Dean choked out, his vision already starting to go dark. There was movement to his right, and then Julies strangling let up. She threw herself off of Dean, and her body began to char and burn. Julie screamed in pain and anger, and she tried to rush at the person causing this but it was already too late. She was gone before she could reach either Sam, or Dean. Her spirit had moved on, and she was at rest.

'' Are you OK?'' He heard Sam ask. Dean looked up to his brother, seeing that he was shaking slightly. When Julie was ejected she must've left behind a lot of cold.

'' I'm not the one who was possessed, or got shot twice with salt rounds.'' Dean said, rubbing at his neck. God his head really hurt now. It had its own heart beat.

'' I'm not the one who just got strangled by a ten year old.'' Sam said, sinking to his knees beside Dean. Dean reached up to grab Sam's arm, feeling warmth starting to return to his brothers skin. He was back for sure. Sam had seen the wrapping on Dean's arm, and couldn't hide the concern he had. '' Dean, what happened before you got here?''

'' Long story short, she tied me up and I got out.'' Dean said, trying to push himself up. When that didn't work he chose to stay laying down a little longer.

'' Need some help?'' Sam asked, stretching out a hand to help him up.

'' If you wouldn't mind.'' Dean said, hoping to get out before the questions started on whether she was gone or not. Sam helped pull Dean to his feet, and slipped an arm under Dean's shoulder when he stumbled.

'' Let's get out of here.'' Sam and Dean slowly made their way out of that house, putting the entire hunt behind them as they went. Another spirit put to rest, and another week before there next hunt. Note to selves; not all hunters can just bounce back.


End file.
